


The Handjob Sketch

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	The Handjob Sketch

「晚上和Sebastian 子爵的就餐，我建议您戴这条蓝色领带。」Erik提着领带对Charles说道。  
「非常好。」Charles整理了袖口，对着镜子调整了身姿。  
「在Rainbow Flag游行当日，适合穿这双雕花皮鞋。」Erik拿着一双皮鞋说着。  
「够了，可以了。」Charles急急地要走。  
「最后，您的日常小插曲。」容不得Charles拒绝，Erik直接解开了Charles的拉链，撸动起Charles的阴茎。  
Charles的阴茎不一会就抬起了头，呜咽着流出了泪水。  
「你知道吗？Erik，我一直在想...。」Charles红着脸说。  
Erik带着薄茧的手总是能让他很快气喘吁吁。  
「呃~也许...」Charles几乎不能吐出完整的词，因为Erik此时正揉捏着他的铃口。「嗯~这些传统，嗯~应该废除了...。」感受着Erik带来一波一波的刺激，Charles连不成完整的句子。  
「但凡尊贵的大人，都需要释放。」Erik面无表情，他撸动着Charles的柱身，另一只手，开始照顾起Charles的阴囊。  
「是的~嗯~是的~」Charles咬紧了红唇，他很难再思考了，Erik说的话总有一种无形的力量。  
「但是我想，嗯~自己...来。」Charles还是在唇缝中挤出了这几个字。  
「少爷，您高贵的双手，怎么可以做这种粗活。」Erik认真的说，心里估算着可爱的小Charles快要到了。  
Charles抓住了Erik的衣襟，一股股白浊释放在Erik手中。  
Charles无力地依靠在Erik身上，轻声说：「我以后要自己做。」  
「少爷，Lehnsherr家族世世代代都为Xavier家族服务，我父亲更是为您父亲工作了一辈子。」  
「而且，这是我的使命，不要让我失去它。」Erik擦掉手中的精液，吻着Charles的手指。  
Charles的脸更红了，「可是我从十三岁时起你就...你就开始…你那时候都二十二了！我，我....。」他一直在平复着高潮后带来的喘息。  
「为什么您今天会提起这个？」Erik的眼中带着一丝询问，他整理好Charles的裤子，为他拉好拉链。  
Charles咬紧下唇，在说与不说之间犹豫。  
「您是受到了谁的蛊惑吗？」  
「贵族，嗯~应该自己来的！」Charles语气闪躲  
Erik没有说话，只是用探寻的眼光望着他。  
Charles只要被那对灰绿色的瞳孔注视着，自己就会像个做错了事的小学生。  
「我今天遇到了Moira...她..」Charles别过脸去，说出了实话。  
「哦？」Erik的声音好像有些生气。  
「她吻了我，还..摸了我的下体。」Charles吞吞吐吐地全都招了。  
「继续。」Erik好像已经濒临生气的边缘了。  
「我没有反应..她很伤心。」  
「你是为了她，所以要自己来吗？」Erik的声音已经到了冰点。  
「我..我..」  
「很好，我想我该打包行李了。」Erik说完头也不回地走出了房间。  
「Erik！」  
等Erik走远了，Charles才吐出几个词「我不是那个意思。」  
临近晚餐，Erik才出现，他表现得与往常没有什么不同。  
他的服务一丝不苟，几近完美。但是Charles总感觉现在的Erik拒他于千里之外。他一直想找Erik说话，Erik却像是在躲着他似的，只要他一靠近，Erik就借口有其他工作，大步离开。  
到了午夜，Charles绕过众多仆人来到了Erik的房门前。  
「扣扣」Charles轻轻敲了敲门。  
没人回应。  
Charles又敲了敲。  
Erik打开了门，和往常一丝不苟的造型不同，他暗金色的头发有些凌乱，双眼布满了血丝，上身的衬衫大敞四开，露出结实的胸膛和腹肌。  
「Erik，我可以进去吗？」Charles飞快的看了一眼Erik的小腹，脸颊通红。  
此时的Charles光着双腿，上身只穿着一件贴身的长衬衫。  
「如果我说不可以呢？少爷。」Erik的呼气带着一阵浓烈的酒气，他一只胳膊抵住门框，完全拒绝着Charles。  
Charles仿佛没听到，从Erik胳膊下面钻进了屋子，他看到Erik床头桌上放着半瓶威士忌，和一只喝干的空酒杯。  
Charles拿起酒瓶给自己倒了小半杯，犹豫了一会，一口喝完，便直接躺在了Erik的床上。  
Erik关上门，望着微醺的Charles无奈地说：「你要过段时间才到法定饮酒年龄。」  
「去年的时候你可不是这样说的，那时候你就教学我作为‘男人’的必修课了。」Charles低声说着，脸已经红透了。  
Erik抵着门板没有做声，呼吸却紊乱起来。  
「对不起，不要走。」Charles开了口。  
「我没有资格要求你道歉。也许，你不再需要我了。」Erik犹豫了一会，靠近Charles，贴着床沿坐了下来。  
「如果我还是需要你呢？」Charles抬起头，直视着Erik的双眼，他的蓝眼睛亮亮的，显得异常的坚定。  
「你不需要Moira吗？」Erik反问着。  
「为什么你不先告诉我，你相亲对象的事情？」  
「你知道了？」Erik有些诧异。  
「我都听到了！Azazel说你家里要给你找一个合适相亲对象，你结婚后也许不需要在这里做管家了。」Charles艰难地说完，又嘀咕了一句，「确实太屈才了不是吗？」  
「那你听到我的回答了吗？」Erik摸着Charles的脸问道。  
Charles摇了摇头，那天他听到Erik要相亲非常地慌乱，什么都想不下去急匆匆地逃走了，之后的他们的对话一点都没听见。  
「我拒绝了，我回答他，‘只要Charles需要我，我会一直在这里的。’」Erik吻着Charles的每一根白嫩的手指，用带着酒气的气息熏染着它们。  
接下来Erik没有说话，他吻住了Charles，他用力地吻着，像是要把Charles吞吃入腹。  
Charles双手攀上了Erik的脖子，只能无力的回应着。  
「过了这么久，你的接吻技巧还是这么糟糕。」Erik吸吮着Charles的耳垂，他带着酒气鼻息让Charles不住地颤抖。  
「我，我根本没有其他人可以练习。」Charles几乎是喘息着说出来。  
「你今天就找了其他的练习对象。」Erik撕开了Charles的丝绸上衣，Charles衬衫下什么也没穿。  
「我…我只是想试试我对其他人有没有感觉…。」趁着Erik起身找润滑剂的时候，Charles辩解着，他的声音听起来像是在忏悔。  
Erik分开Charles的双腿，打开瓶盖。把润滑剂大量地倒在手上。用食指不由分说地扩张着Charles。  
「慢一点~慢一点。」Charles几乎是用气音要求着。  
「你的答案是什么？」Erik坏心眼地用食指按压着Charles的敏感点，感受着Charles收缩的小穴。  
「嗯…。」Charles无力的扭动着，没有回答。  
「我的少爷？」他欣赏着小主人被欲望沾染的蓝眼睛，又插入了一根手指。  
「啊…」Charles忍不住弓起了身子。  
等Charles足够湿润，Erik褪下了全部衣物，胯下早已勃发的欲望，已经无法再忍受一分一秒。  
他把Charles的双腿架在肩上，长驱直入。  
阴茎被紧致的包裹让他忍不住发出了一声喘息。  
「嗯…」Charles无助地攥紧了身下的床单，不停地扭动着腰肢。  
狠狠地顶入了几次，Erik放慢了速度，只留阴茎前端在Charles的小穴内搅动着，Charles忍不住发出了一阵呜咽，小穴像是挽留一样的吸吮着Erik的阴茎。  
「我的小Charles，你该告诉我了吧。」Erik的声音沙哑，让Charles异常的兴奋。  
「快给我…求你。」Charles被撩拨得喉咙发痒，只能不停地乞求着Erik。  
「乖孩子，回答我，我才会给你。」Erik不依不饶，依然用阴茎前端逗弄着Charles的穴口。  
「只有你…」Charles软糯的声音都带着哭腔。  
Erik用实际行动回应了他，他用力地把阴茎挺入Charles体内的最深处，两个人经过无数次的性爱，让他能第一时间就能戳中Charles的敏感点，他像是听不到一般，完全不顾Charles的呻吟，不停地戳弄那一点。  
Charles的阴茎碰都没碰一下，就毫无预期的射了出来。  
Erik把勃起的阴茎从Charles的后穴抽了出来，他欣赏了一会Charles意乱情迷的样子，高潮之后Charles脸庞染着红晕，蓝眼睛变得迷离飘渺，舌头不自主地舔着红唇，发出着诱人的喘息。  
Erik用食指抹了一点Charles的精液，塞在他口中。「尝尝你自己的味道。」  
Charles下意识地含住了Erik的手指，Erik玩弄了一会Charles的舌头，取过床头的酒瓶，把那小半瓶威士忌全泼在了Charles身上。  
「你…你干什么？」Charles被冷酒一激，全身立刻紧绷起来。  
「干你。」Erik安抚地揉捏起Charles柔软的腰肢，俯下身子用舌尖挑逗Charles的喉结，Charles忍不住吞咽起口水，他每吞一次，Erik就轻咬一下，Charles渐渐放软了身子。  
Erik的嘴唇和牙齿细密而轻柔地游移着，从喉结到锁骨，再从锁骨到胸口。粉嫩的乳头带着浓郁的酒香，Erik像是喝醉了一般不停的吸吮吞咽着，仿佛要把Charles吞吃入腹…。  
Erik在小主人的身上留下无数个只属于自己的专属纹章，仿佛向不存在的敌人宣示着他的主权。  
酒精和精液的气味本身就是最好的催情良药，Charles的阴茎又再次挺立了起来。  
Erik的嘴唇游移到了Charles的下腹，他留恋了一会，用牙齿在Charles的鼠蹊细密地做了标记，然后毫无预期地含住了Charles的阴茎。  
「嗯…」Charles弓起了身子。  
Erik的舌头灵活地操纵着Charles的每一寸欲望，他用舌尖抵住Charles阴茎前端，用力吸吮了一口，Charles忍不住喘息着「Erik，别~。」  
Erik继续卖力地吞咽着，他每一次吞吐都刺激着Charles的感官，Charles忘情地揉搓着Erik的短发，连绵不断的刺激感让他双腿夹紧，释放在Erik的口中。  
经过了两次高潮的Charles看起来虚弱无力，可他的管家并没有因为放过他。Erik箍住Charles的腰肢再一次插入了他的小穴，此时的Charles肠壁不住地收缩，Erik的整个阴茎被不停地刺激着，他咬紧牙关不管不顾地用力抽插起来。  
「求你」Charles毫无顾忌地喊出声，他的大脑再也不能思考了，他的灵魂仿佛只能感受到Erik的阴茎在不停的贯穿着他，他再一次随着Erik的律动扭动起来。他们不停的接吻和做爱，仿佛生命中只剩下这件事可做，直到他们呻吟着一起达到了顶点。  
Charles在昏过去之前，耳边传来Erik低沉沙哑的呢喃：「很高兴为您继续服务。」

 

番外

「扣扣扣」Erik轻声敲了敲Charles的房门。  
Erik在心底默数了十下，「扣扣扣」又敲了敲便推门走了进去。  
「…」Charles满脸通红，蓝色的大眼睛看上去异常无辜。  
「请允许我侍奉您起床。」Erik放下红茶，伸手拉开窗帘。  
「…」Charles翻了个身，依然蜷缩在被中不发一语。  
Erik掀开被子，看到Charles全身赤裸，手指正在撸动着自己的阴茎。  
「我想，您的日常小插曲提前了。」Erik用沙哑的嗓音轻声说道。


End file.
